Supernatural Sherlock crossover fusion
by whomii2
Summary: 3 versions of same idea: Supernatural characters in BBC Sherlock Universe. [Familiarity with BBC's Sherlock helpful. But knowing who Holmes&Watson are should be enough]
1. Chapter 1 Gabriel&Sam

Sam looked again at the piece of paper he was hoping would solve his problem.

He had managed to win a place at the college of his choice, but even with a scholarship and his part-time work-study job at the library money was tight. However, Sam was determined to make it on his own. Dean had practically raised Sam during their father's frequent absences and Sam owed him big time. There was no way he was going to screw up Dean's current attempt at a normal life. If Dean got the slightest hint Sam was in trouble he would drop everything to come to his "rescue." So Sam kept his emails and phone calls misleadingly upbeat to avoid tripping Dean's mother-hen detector. Fortunately Lisa and Ben seemed to be keeping Dean sufficiently distracted that he for once failed to sniff out Sam's deception. And Sam was going to keep it that way, even if his current living conditions were less than ideal. Sam was a big guy, and it seemed he could reach his bed, desk, and dresser all from the same spot in his tiny dorm room. Worse, he felt like he was developing a psychosomatic hunch from the feeling of the walls closing in. And don't get him started on the community bathroom…. So when Mike Stamford, a fellow student, mentioned he knew a guy looking for someone to share a house (a whole house!) at an astonishingly cheap rate Sam had leapt at the chance. Even though Mike cautioned the guy was "somewhat annoying," Sam figured after growing up with Dean Winchester "somewhat annoying" would be no problem.

As he approached the house his hopes rose. The roof and construction seemed solid if old and the lawn and paint while neglected weren't too far gone. As he went up the steps to ring the bell the sight of a lawn gnome with a paintball kill-shot dead center in its forehead gave him pause, but since Dean would have probably used live ammo it wasn't enough to dissuade him. Sam interpreted the shouted "Yo" in response to his ring as an invitation and went inside. He passed through the small hallway into a living room cluttered with books and sporting the most garish wallpaper Sam had ever seen (which considering the number of cheap motels he had stayed in during his childhood was saying something).

His prospective roommate was curled on the couch, furiously texting on his phone while sucking on a lollipop. Sam cleared his throat and the man looked up, tossed the phone, removed the lollipop, and bounded over to where Sam stood. After circling Sam (muttering what sounded suspiciously like "fresh meat") he ended up facing Sam, bouncing in place and holding out his hand stating "Gabriel Holmes." Sam returned the shake and muttered his own name, noticing for the first time the discrepancy in their heights. Somehow this Gabriel projected a much bigger than life presence. Gabriel then proceeded to inform Sam of several personal details Sam thought he had kept secret from everyone (but especially Dean). No doubt correctly interpreting Sam's dumbfounded expression, Gabriel put on what could only be described as a self-satisfied smirk. After hearing how Gabriel had reached his conclusions, Sam was impressed with Gabriel's eye for detail and the intuitive leaps in logic he employed. He told Gabriel this, and watched as his smile increased in size and smugness. Gabriel then began to stalk back and forth across the room, waving his hands while extolling the virtues of the house, the location, and his own presence while modestly downplaying his obviously minor faults as a future co-inhabitant. He paused expectantly in front of Sam, but before Sam could reply Gabriel's phone went off from the depths of the couch - chirping an annoyingly upbeat pop ditty. Gabriel turned and pounced on the couch where an excavation of the cushions yielded a quantity of candy wrappers, a somewhat squashed bunny slipper, and ultimately the phone. He crowed with delight at the message, vaulted over the back of the couch to grab a long coat and scarf, and dashed from the room with a briefly shouted "see ya." Sam was left in the wake of hurricane Gabriel feeling like the decision had been taken out of his hands. Looking at a living room that would take him several long strides to cross, and considering he would have a private bathroom and a kitchen shared with only 1 other person, Sam decided he really didn't mind. And while the roommate was still an unanswered question, he consoled himself by thinking "I've roomed with Dean, how bad can it be?"

After moving in Sam decided the answer was "not too bad." Although an incident a week later made him reconsider. While walking home from campus he was stopped by a rather intimidating black man standing beside a BMW. Sam usually had the size advantage, but this man radiated an angry aura as if he wanted to smite Sam on the spot. Sam blamed his father's militant child-rearing techniques for what happened next: As a child he would have never gotten into a stranger's car but as an adult he obeyed without question after the barked "get in."

He was driven to a gleaming steel and glass skyscraper and after an awkward elevator ride was shown into the penthouse office. The walls were mostly glass and a dark-haired man in a suit stood contemplating the spectacular view. Sam felt like he was being introduced to the godfather. The stranger turned and stared at Sam for several minutes without speaking. Sam nervously shuffled his feet and pasted on a weak smile. When the stranger asked in a gravelly voice "what are your intentions toward Gabriel?" Sam was so befuddled he blurted out "honorable, strictly honorable." Sam could have smacked himself if the driver, Uriel, didn't do it for him. After a little more intense staring the stranger nodded in dismissal. Sam wondered just when he had fallen down the rabbit hole. The situation was explained later that week when Sam arrived home to find the stranger sitting stiffly in one of their living room chairs and arguing with Gabriel, who was lounging on the couch. Uriel hovered in the background like a disapproving black cloud. During the course of the argument Sam learned that the stranger's name was Castiel and that he was in fact Gabriel's younger brother. The argument reached its climax with Gabriel making several snide comments about Cas "upsetting the status quo", "replacing the corrupt regime", and "becoming the new sheriff." Castiel rumbled back that it wouldn't have been necessary if Gabriel hadn't "run away from his responsibilities." After a final mutual glare Castiel left with his personal shadow trailing behind him. Sam was relieved to think he no longer had to worry about waking up next to a horse head (at least, not from Castiel. With Gabriel you never knew - as evidenced by the various body parts Sam had found in the kitchen).

Sam and Gabriel settled back into what was for them their "normal" routine. It seemed in their arrangement that Sam was responsible for any tidying and all the shopping (not so very different from life with Dean). This was no hardship as Gabriel graciously let Sam use his credit card even though Gabriel's diet seemed to consist almost exclusively of candy. Sam took the opportunity to fill the refrigerator with as much fresh produce as he wanted (without having to listen to the sarcastic comments he was used to from Dean on the subject). Gabriel's sole contents in the fridge seemed to be some dubious experiments in Tupperware and a can of diet orange Slice. When questioned about the soda, Gabriel smirked and made a comment about it "making a new man of him." Sam decided he didn't want to know. Gabriel also took Sam out to various restaurants where Gabriel had earned free meals. Sam appreciated the chance to eat more up-scale dinners and decided to repay Gabriel's generosity by improving his eating habits. Sam had had no luck in changing Dean's junk food addiction but he was hoping for better luck with Gabriel's candy cravings. So far though his progress had been minimal. He supposed the introduction of children's cereal (with some vitamins&amp;minerals wedged in amongst the sugar) and its associated milk was a tiny step forward. The switch to frozen yogurt was probably a total wash, considering the amount of chocolate sauce, Oreo crumbles, gummy bears, and whipped cream piled on top of it. At least the cherry was a fruit.

Gabriel's only interest in the kitchen seemed to be as a place to conduct his various experiments, and frankly Sam found the science fascinating. But in addition to his knowledge of chemistry and forensics (he had published several small papers on the results of his experiments) Gabriel also seemed to have an almost encyclopedic knowledge of criminal law. Sam and Gabriel had several lively debates about various points of law. And while Sam suspected Gabriel made up some of the rulings for his more off-the-wall claims on the spot, he hadn't yet been able to catch Gabriel in a lie. Sam enjoyed their discussions and he suspected Gabriel did as well, as Gabriel certainly never passed up an audience or a chance to show off and this gave him both. When Sam had questioned Gabriel about his own schooling Gabriel had simply waved a hand negligently and declared it "boring."

Sam had initially thought Gabriel was some sort of specialized crime scene investigator with his numerous forensic experiments and esoteric monographs. Sam had watched enough episodes of CSI (covertly while Dean was out) to get a feel for the job. Gabriel disabused Sam of his notion when he haughtily declared he was a "consulting detective." "The world's only consulting detective" he added smugly. Sam saw evidence of that when Gabriel left on various undercover missions dressed as a janitor, a doctor in lab coat and scrubs, and once in the worst fake mustache (and accent) Sam had ever come across. He even thought he had seen him once dressed as a trucker, but Sam couldn't be sure. By far the most surprising disguise was the time Gabriel posed as a businessman in a 3-piece suit. Since Sam was used to seeing his roommate in flannel Pjs and a fuzzy bathrobe (either bouncing off the walls like a 2-year-old which, considering his sugar consumption, wasn't surprising, or dramatically draped across the furniture for hours like a lazy cat) this was a bit of a shock.

Sam had grown accustomed to his roommate's comings and goings on cases. But when Gabriel announced he was off to meet a criminal contact while working on a case of adulterated illegal drugs, Sam had to put his foot down. There was no way he was letting his crazy roommate do something like that without proper backup. Gabriel's "friends" all seemed to be rather shady characters. Case in point Gabriel's ex, who was one beautiful but scary lady (and who was a pyromaniac if not worse). Gabriel seemed surprised at Sam's insistence on coming with but ultimately acquiesced with a shrug. When his contact greeted their arrival with a "who's your moose" Sam had to admit he was pleased at Gabriel's reply of "my associate, Sam Winchester." The informant's tip led them to a warehouse where the tainted narcotics were being prepared for distribution, and Sam and Gabriel were able to prevent the bad guys from leaving until the arrival of the cavalry in the form of Detective Bobby Singer and associates. Sam felt another surge of pride at the detective's gruff "ya did good, kid." That first case seemed to set a precedence, as Sam accompanied Gabriel on his next two cases under the flimsy excuse that they occurred on campus: a professor tossed through his office window and the kidnapping of a frat boy. Gabriel bemoaned the fact that they were rather unoriginal (i.e., boring) as they were ultimately simple acts of revenge; the victims had not been nice people. After that no one seemed to question Sam's presence at crime scenes and Sam found helping Gabriel, both in research and in a more hands-on role, rather exciting. Sam also found Gabriel and Bobby's frequent name-calling of "moron" and "idjit" to be rather nostalgic of his own fights with Dean.

Sam was definitely pleased with the improvement in his situation. He had spacious accommodations at low cost, healthy fresh food, a "study partner" who helped him up his game, and a chance to see justice done outside the courtroom as well as within. All that and he had also met a girl who was also doing work-study at the library. Gabriel had initially pouted when Sam told him he couldn't do research on their current case because he had a date with Jess. But Gabriel eventually came around and even offered Sam tickets to a Chinese Circus on limited engagement to use for his date. Although Sam found Gabriel's leer and wiggling eyebrows a bit disturbing when he offered the tickets, Sam was sure that the unusual outing would make quite the impression on Jess. This was definitely going to be a date to remember…


	2. Chapter 2 Gabriel&Castiel

Gabriel Holmes studied his roommate over the top of his laptop. Castiel Watson was proving much harder to decipher than Gabriel had initially expected.

Gabriel had never been interested in "doing his family duty" and serving in politics. All the machinations and jockeying for power his brothers seemed to enjoy (Zachariah in particular) just left Gabriel bored. He was much more interested in personal interactions and what motivated people to do the things they do. He loved examining people and discerning their secrets. So he used his genius to pursue a career as a detective. But not just any detective, a "consulting detective" who took on only the most difficult and interesting cases that baffled the police.

Unfortunately Gabriel's leaving cut him off from the family's resources, and his selectivity in taking only the most interesting cases resulted in something of a cash-flow problem. Since he refused to knuckle under and return to the family, the only other solution seemed to be reducing his costs by sharing his rooms. This would have the added benefit of giving him someone to do the more mundane household tasks as well as providing a built-in audience.

The flaw in this plan was that he couldn't seem to get anyone to stay. And they were all so incredibly annoying! They showed only irritation at his brilliant deductions of their personal lives, but wanted to converse with him about such mundane things as TV, current events, and worst of all politics (if he was interested in politics he would have stayed at home!). They demanded reciprocity in the household chores and were adamant that he keep his experiments out of the kitchen (really, where else could he store his body parts without spoiling except the refrigerator?).

Gabriel had despaired of ever finding a suitable candidate until a mutual acquaintance, Anna, had introduced him to Castiel. Gabriel could immediately tell from his stance that Castiel was a soldier and deduced that he was sent back from overseas after being injured in battle. Castiel cocked his head at this declaration, and encouraged by this non-hostile reception Gabriel proceeded to explain and expand on his observations. When he was finished Castiel complimented him on his cleverness, although Gabriel pouted slightly at the one point he misjudged.

Gabriel thought this promising beginning boded well, and was delighted to find that this was the case. Castiel merely stared at the head in the fridge without comment and removed the milk for his coffee. He did all the shopping without complaint and was even willing to go fetch emergency candy when Gabriel was trying to solve a particularly difficult problem. Best yet, he was always willing to listen to Gabriel expound on his deductions on whatever case he was working. While Gabriel paced the room detailing his theories, Castiel would sit quietly but attentively in his chair, interrupting only occasionally with a surprisingly insightful question or comment. Overall Gabriel was quite pleased with how his roommate idea had worked out. (It was just that on some occasions when their gazes crossed Gabriel got the uncomfortable feeling that Castiel might actually be seeing more than he was.)

Gabriel discovered another advantage of Castiel's presence when he took him to a crime scene and Cas met Dean and Sam. While Dean and Sam were the detectives Gabriel most enjoyed working with, the detectives for their part found Gabriel quite annoying. Sam was able to put his feelings aside for the sake of the case, but Dean had a much shorter fuse (and Gabriel's calling him Dean-o probably didn't help). Their reaction to Cas was different. They gave the wounded war hero a respect they had never given Gabriel for all his showy conclusions. They seemed to recognize a kindred spirit who fought for justice, whether it was on foreign soil or on their own city streets. (The detectives viewed Gabriel's efforts as less a pursuit of justice and more a pursuit of his own entertainment). With Castiel acting as a buffer their interactions went much more smoothly. Cas and Dean even developed their own non-verbal communication and could have whole dialogs at crime scenes with just their eyes.

It all almost fell apart when Gabriel refused to help Dean and Sam on a case. He felt it was a boring clash between rival gangs and wasn't worth his efforts. While Sam simmered in disappointment, Dean was more vocal and called Gabriel a coward. He stalked off vowing to get the job done themselves with Sam following on his heels. After staring at Gabriel in silence for a few moments Cas quietly turned and walked after them.

Gabriel didn't like the feeling that he had let the detectives, and especially Cas, down. He followed Dean and Sam to the motel where the rival factions were meeting. Using his old undercover persona as a crime lord, Gabriel was able to save them when their own covers were blown. Events escalated from there and while the three of them were able to successfully free the hostages the whole thing ended in a blood bath with the motel in ruins and Gabriel himself stabbed. He blacked out as they sped away from the carnage in Dean's Impala with Castiel holding pressure on his wound.

Gabriel awoke in the hospital to the sight of Cas, Sam, and even Dean smiling at him in relief. In spite of his current circumstances Gabriel thought he hadn't felt so alive in years. When visiting hours were over he was left to ponder recent events. The debacle at the motel had revealed something Gabriel had long suspected-the presence of a criminal mastermind, sitting like a spider in the center of a web and directing all the evil done in his name. A criminal mastermind now moving out into the open and consolidating his power by obliterating all threats. Bringing down such a mastermind would be a challenge even for someone with Gabriel's powers. Fortunately, he didn't think he would have to do it alone.


	3. Chapter 3 Castiel&Dean

Dean woke up screaming again. Although all he remembered of the nightmare were impressions of heat, blood, screams, and pain, he had no trouble figuring out the cause was his recent tour of duty. His recent stint in battle had felt like hell and seemed like it would never end. Ultimately he had been shipped home an injured (and broken) man.

Dean surveyed the dingy walls of his small motel room without enthusiasm. Joining the army when he came of age had seemed like a good idea at the time. It got Dean room and board and allowed him to send money back to Sammy. And it worked-Dean's sacrifice had helped get Sammy the life he wanted at his dream college. Although Sam had contributed as well. In spite of the Winchester's itinerant lifestyle he had still managed to get good enough grades to merit a scholarship. Yeah, Sammy had always been a nerdy little book geek. Sam also managed to work 2 part-time jobs in addition to his course work to help meet the college expenses. But apparently Sammy wasn't "all work and no play." He had mentioned introducing Dean to his girlfriend Jess when Dean came out for the holidays. It seemed like it might be serious as Sam had moved in with her (the sly dog). Dean couldn't regret the sacrifice he had made to get Sam his life when he heard Sam babbling happily on the phone about his classes, his school, his friends, and Jess. Sam had a bright future ahead of him.

It was just that Dean's prospects were a lot less bright. He was an injured ex-soldier with a GED, PTSD, and the start of a drinking problem. His army stipend wasn't much. He supplemented that with some work as a mechanic, but his injuries limited the number of hours he could put in. Still, there was no way he was going to burden his baby brother with his situation-he'd just have to suck it up and deal. A comment from a customer had indicated a possible way out of his current slump - a guy looking for a roommate to share expenses. It would be a way out of this rat hole even if the customer had warned the dude was "a little odd".

As Dean approached the address he had been given he realized it was in an area where a number of the buildings had been converted to small businesses. He saw a doughnut shop, a burger joint, a deli, and a pizza place all within walking distance. A gas station with a small mini-mart and better yet, an old-fashioned ma&amp;pa diner were only a short drive away. Dean figured growing up a Winchester and then a tour in the army should have easily prepared him for anything, and he was definitely willing to put up with "a little odd" for a chance to move to such a prime location.

The landlady let him in and led him to the sitting room to meet his potential roomie, Castiel Holmes. Castiel came right up in Dean's face and subjected him to the most intense stare he had ever witnessed for an uncomfortably long time. This apparently was some sort of Spockian mind-meld, as Castiel then recited a number of alarmingly personal facts about Dean in a deep gravely monotone. After appropriating Dean's phone to use, he then proceeded to rattle off a number of details about Sam, being mistaken only about his gender. Dean figured his frequent use of "Samantha" in his texts must have been a bit misleading. Dean tuned out Castiel's explanation of his "deductions" and focused instead on the high-tech sound system he could see in one corner of the room. So long as the mind-melding wasn't accompanied by any probing Dean figured it was all good.

Castiel's listing of the pros and cons of their sharing space was interrupted by a call of apparently urgent business requiring his attention. After grabbing a tan trench coat (although the day was perfectly clear) he left Dean to think about things and make his decision with the instructions that Mrs. Hudson could show him out or give him a key, whichever way Dean decided. Dean looked over the living room cluttered with books and papers and the kitchen area filled with some kind of science crap. While the place looked messy, none of it looked dirty. His childhood in various motels had taught Dean to distinguish between places worn and faded with age and use, and places where you worried about catching something. As a faint smell of cooking hamburger drifted in through the open window Dean figured he was a Winchester, he could deal. Unless his roomie was a serial killer this place was perfect.

After moving his few belongings and settling in, Dean began to think that "a little odd" might be a bit of an understatement about Castiel Holmes. The man appeared to never eat or sleep. Dean wasn't sure he had ever seen him use his bedroom, he was always in the living room reading or typing on his laptop or in the kitchen conducting some freaky experiment. Castiel also wore a suit all the time (seriously, who lounged around their house in a suit and tie, although "lounge" might not be the right word for Cas' rigid posture). Cas had no social skills, no knowledge of pop culture, and no concept of personal space.

The initial mind-meld had apparently also been a sign of things to come. Dean and Cas engaged in several long, intense staring matches during Dean's early stay. This apparently passed as some sort of silent communication for Cas, who would tilt his head immediately afterwards and rattle off all of Dean's thoughts and recent activities. For his part, Dean still had no clue how his roomie's mind worked. Still, there was an upside to all of Cas' oddities. He made no comment about Dean's frequent nightmares, merely appearing in Dean's room to wake him with a hand on Dean's scarred shoulder. He didn't mind Dean cleaning his gun collection in the living room, and he let Dean play his rock music at full volume on Cas' own sound system. Cas also frequently invited Dean to eat at various restaurants whose owners owed him favors. This usually meant Cas sitting and watching Dean chow down on as much free food as he could stuff in his face.

Dean's opinion of Mrs. Hudson also changed. At first he thought her a little batty to try and mother Castiel, who despite the big blue eyes and mussy hair was one of the least cuddly people Dean knew (and Dean's attempts to get Cas to eat something now and again were totally different). Dean also thought this attitude was a little creepy toward the dude you claimed got your serial-killer husband executed. He wasn't touching that little bombshell with a ten-foot pole. But then one day Mrs. Hudson gave Dean a pie, and mentioned that she liked to bake on Sundays and Dean knew he had been totally wrong about her-Mrs. Hudson was awesome!

The only blip in Dean's new life came as he ambled back home from the burger joint one day. He was still savoring the memory his bacon cheeseburger when his attention was caught by a gorgeous babe texting on a phone and standing next to a long black limo. As he drifted in her direction she looked up, smiled seductively at him, and asked if Dean could spare a moment. Looking at her outfit (which screamed less is more) and considering he always carried his service weapon with him, Dean figured he was ready for whatever trouble she might bring. He was disappointed when he got in the back of the limo to find an annoying short dude holding a manila folder and a bag of M&amp;Ms. The depressingly small folder apparently had Dean's entire life history and, after going through the embarrassing cliff notes, the dude made the insulting offer to have Dean spy on his roommate for money. Dean had done some things he wasn't proud of for cash: hustling pool, stealing, using fake credit cards when their dad had been gone too long and they needed money for food, but this was something he wasn't willing to do. But Dean's instincts, which had always been good, warned him that punching the smirk off this guy's face would not be a good idea. This dude seemed like the type who could and would off Dean in any one of a number of embarrassing ways. To add insult to injury the hot chick, "Candy," totally blew Dean off. When he got home and reported the incident to Cas, he was angrily informed that the candy man was Cas' older brother Gabriel, who was less than subtle in his attempts to keep tabs on the little brother who had left the family fold. He also informed Dean that Gabriel did in fact wield a lot of power and influence, though Dean wasn't sure how to take Cas' description of Gabriel as a "weapon of mass destruction." Dean thought it wise not to share his own thoughts on the protective rights of older brothers.

So all-in-all things were looking pretty good in Dean-land. Which should have been his first clue the other shoe was about to drop. The thump occurred one bright sunny morning when Dean opened the fridge to get OJ and found a human head staring back at him. Thinking back to the various experiments that had monopolized the kitchen table, Dean had to mournfully conclude that he had moved in with Dr Frankenstein. While Dean was still planning his exit strategy his "roommate-as-serial killer" theory seemed to be confirmed by the arrival of one Detective Bobby Singer and associates.

The serial-killer theory was promptly turned on its head when he was gruffly informed that this was instead a drug raid. At Dean's raised eyebrow Cas sidled over to his side and sheepishly admitted that he had a history of "addictive behavior". While Dean was still pondering that confession his weird-o-meter went up another notch when the searching police made no comment about the head in the fridge or a jar of what was apparently human eyeballs by the microwave. In fact, the police didn't seem to be looking too hard for drugs either, seeming more concerned about possible booby-traps than illegal mind-altering substances. Dean's stack of Busty Asian Beauties seemed to elicit the most reaction, getting a snort from Detective Singer during an intense discussion with Castiel.

When Cas had first informed Dean of his "profession" Dean had thought the trench coat was Cas' attempt at traditional PI attire (though Dean still thought Cas looked more like a tax accountant than Colombo). Cas had huffily informed Dean that he was in fact a "consulting detective", which meant nothing to Dean at the time. Apparently, a consulting detective was hired by the police rather than your average Joe. Detective Singer seemed to be a regular "customer" and the drugs raid an attempt to "persuade" Cas to take on a case Cas didn't want. The raid seemed to be working as the argument was now focused on transportation. Cas refused to go to the crime scene in a police car while Detective Singer called him an "idjit" and pointed out Cas didn't have a car of his own. Dean wasn't sure what prompted him to make the offer, but he found himself piping up with "I can drive him". When both combatants turned to him in surprise, Dean felt the need to establish some ground rules. "Just remember, driver picks the music." (Cas' limited taste in music seemed to be some gospel and an alarming amount of classical music, mostly violins) Detective Singer shook his head and walked off with a gruff "OK then".

At the crime scene Dean watched Cas do his Jedi mind-trick after a full stare-down on the entire room. He rattled off the who, what, and why in a dizzyingly clipped staccato monologue. The police were galvanized into action, but apparently that wasn't enough for Cas. With the lure of the hunt in front of him there was no way Dean was letting Cas leave him behind. After a hair-raising chase and Dean's first fire-fight since the army (and who would have thought the nerdy little dude was such a bad-ass) they were able to capture the bad guys before they escaped. As the police rounded up the survivors, Detective Singer came over and offered a short "Thanks, ya idjits." All in all, it was more exciting than even a Dr Sexy marathon. Dean smiled as he thought to himself that this could be the start of a beautiful friendship…


End file.
